We loved you untill the very end
by Parhyponoian
Summary: "It was around 12am when Tonks entered the tiny house she shared with her husband and son. She just received a Patronus from Minerva McGonagall, saying that Harry was in Hogwarts, and that the Battle was on the edge to start. She reached Remus who had felt asleep on the couch, near his baby. She stopped for a few seconds to look at them with a lump in the throat."


It was around 12am when Tonks entered the tiny house she shared with her husband and son. She just received a Patronus from Minerva McGonagall, saying that Harry was in Hogwarts, and that the Battle was on the edge to start. She reached Remus who had felt asleep on the couch, near his baby. She sopped for a few seconds to look at them with a lump in the throat. She took her precious kid in her arm with all the tenderness she could and started kissing his check, his small nose and eyes, and every part of his body that wasn't covered with clothes. She couldn't resign to put him back on the couch and wake her husband up. She finally realised that time was going on and with struggle started to move. She gently kisses Remus, who opened his eyes with a still asleep smile.

-Harry is in Hogwarts Rem'. We gotta go, he needs us. Minerva says that You-Know-Who is already there, they only have a few hours left to protect the school.

Instantly, Remus stood up and kisses his wife, whose hair had turn grey. They'd talk about it, and they already knew what they had to do. He runs to their chamber and came back with two small crystal bottles labelled "Memories Mum" and "Memories Dad". With a sigh, he took his wand and put it against his head. A long silver filament broke away to the vial, followed by another, and again, and again. Then, Remus gave the other phial to Nymphadora, who did the same. When the bottles were full, they sealed them and Remus put them in his pocket while Tonks went to their baby's room. She came back with a small suitcase labelled "Teddy". The little baby was awake now, and looked at his parents with a strange expression, his blue hair turning red to show his misunderstanding. Why were his parents so quiet? Why was his mother hair grey? Remus took him in his arms with a deep breath. Reaching his wife hand, they left their house and joined the street. Once there, they apparated to Andromeda's house. She run at them with a glimpse of panic on her face.

-Are you both sure that this is what you want? I know we already talked about it but I mean… Look at him! He needs his parents!

Tears where running down Nymphadora's face while she answered her mother:

-I know Mum… Believe me, I wish I could stay, it thorns my heart into pieces to leave him. But what's the point to have both Mum and Dad if it is to live in a world where You-Know-Who reigns? At least, if something happens, we'll have the hope that he'll grow up in a better place…

-Mrs Tonks, please, we really have to go, I'm so sorry… Hopefully we'll be back soon. Anyway, here are the keys of our house, and Teddy's stuffs. And… If you don't mind, if… If it happens that we don't come back, if we meet our end while fighting against them, could you please give that to Teddy, when he'll be old enough? Those are all our best memories, from when we were kids to the last past days, including moments with him. We both know you'll talk to him about us, but… We'd live him to get to know his parents better, to see them living… It's… I…

-Stop. Shut up. Give me those damn vials and shut up. I wont have to do this, because you'll come back. I forbid you to die, do you hear me? You HAVE to come back.

They were all crying at this moment, including the little Teddy, who finally understood that something was definitely wrong. His parents took him in their arm, in a final and desperate hug. Then, they kissed Andromeda, hugged her too, kissed their baby again, thousand times, damping him with their tears. Finally, with a last sob, they vanished from the house and apparated in Hogsmeade, in front of the Hog's Head. Alberforth lead them to the passage to Hogwarts. After greeting Harry, they joined the battle with both hate and distress, where they faced death together, hand in hand.

A few years later, 11 years exactly, the whole Potter-Weasley family was reunited in the Burrow to celebrate one of the biggest event in a wizard life. The young Teddy was turning eleven this year, and therefore, going to Hogwarts. For the occasion, he was wearing his light blue hair and a huge smile was on his face. Although he was feeling joyful and loved, he still had this strange feeling, deep in his heart, like a hole, an empty space. Something was missing for him to be plainly happy, and that thing was his parents' presence. He knew them through his Grandma and Godfather stories, but he would have given anything to see them. Of course, he saw some pictures, but hearing them talk, seeing them with their friends and hearing their stories from their mouth was something he longed for, even if he perfectly knew it was impossible.

So there he was, surrounded by friends and family, in a merry chaos. Suddenly, every one went quiet, and darkness felt on the room. A bright light was now discernable, coming from the kitchen, getting closer. Then, everyone started singing the traditional Birthday Song, clapping hands and cheering at Teddy. A huge cake makes its entrance in the room and stopped right in front of Teddy. 11 enchanted candles were floating above the wolf shaped cake, sparkling and dancing while playing some music. With a grin on his face, Teddy took a deep breath and blew the candle, under his adoptive family applauds.

Then, everyone stood up in a file, offering him tons of presents. He opened them happily before noticing that his Grandma was staying in the background, a moved smile on her face. Once Teddy opened all his presents, she started moving and held him a small package wrapped in a yellow and red paper ornate with a badger and a lion. Surprised, Teddy started opening it, carefully in order to preserve the beautiful paper. When he finally reached the presents, he felt his eyes getting full of tears. In his hand, two tiny bottles were lying, hanged on a small silver chain. Each bottle was labelled "Memories Mum" and "Memories Dad". They were both filled with a silver liquid, moving like clouds.

With a choke in her voice, Andromeda started talking.

-Your parents left those to me before they died. They did that for you, so you'll have a chance to see who they were. They contain their lost beautiful and happiest memories. At least, that's what they said to me. I believe you're old enough now to have them. I love you dear.

-Now I can give you my present, said Harry softly.

And he held him a long rectangular gift that, once opened, happened to be a beautiful Pensieve, carved with his name and his parents one, and every member of the family signature. At the bottom of the Pensieve, his parents were carved, holding each other hands and waving at their son.

Crying, Teddy stood up and hugged his Grandmother and Godfather, forever thankful for what they've done.

From this day, he never stopped wearing Andromeda's necklace, in which the two tiny bottle were hanged.


End file.
